2 Become 1
by GlamaHart32
Summary: This is a one-shot for LegitElizabethWWEFan loosely based off of the Spice Girls song "Two Become One". Sorry that it took so long! Hope you and everyone else enjoys it! Cody RhodesXOC Elizabeth's character, not mine


Within the wrestling world, it is often hard to find time to date let alone have a relationship. But every now and then a wonderful thing happens and two people find love. Two become one and this is their story…

Cody Runnels thought that he had it all. He had his health and his good looks. He had a great job that he loved. He got to travel all over the country and the world doing what he loved to do…wrestle. There was really only one thing that he was missing and it was really quite obvious when he went out with his friends and their significant others. He was missing his own significant other, someone to love. Sure he had many flings, but none of them were really ever enough. His last 'lady friend' turned out to be a little on the crazy side and he just couldn't take it. She was needy, and whiney; always wanting to go on the road with him. This was about a month ago and he just felt that it was best he distance himself from women all together.

That was until a few days ago. Walking around backstage in his ring gear, he was looking for the match board. Upon passing a group of Divas who were congregating around and congratulating the new Divas champion Natalya, one in particular grabbed his attention. Doubling back to get a better look, he realized that he had never seen her before, but she was stunning. She looked to be just a little bit taller than Natalya, so around five foot seven, but it was her hair that caught his eye. It was long, straight, dark chocolate brown that had royal blue streaks that cascaded down her back. He must have been staring to long, because before he knew it, the Divas were calling him out.

"Earth to Cody! What's your deal?" Beth Phoenix hollered first as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Cody, it isn't very nice to stare. Didn't your momma teach you better?" Michelle McCool said in her thick southern drawl.

"If you're going to stare, at least pick your jaw up off the ground. You are going to scare the new Diva away." Natalya said with a slight laugh.

Finally, Cody snapped out of his own little world and shook his head. Looking around at the Divas, his eyes settled in on who he guessed was the new Diva that Natalya was talking about. As he got a better look of her, she finally raised her eyes to meet his and he was quite shocked. Never before had he seen someone have purple eyes. He was quite taken aback and was rendered speechless. He didn't know what to say, but once again it was the voices of the Divas that brought him back down to earth.

"You see Ellie, he isn't normally like this. I don't know what has gotten into him." Layla said, poking fun at the Georgia native.

"Yeah, he is mostly so self-absorbed that you have to make up an excuse to get away so that your head doesn't explode!" Eve stated honestly with a laugh.

"Hey, now I resent that! I'm not that self-absorbed am I?" Cody asked, with a faux look of sadness as he focused back in on the conversation at hand.

"On a scale of one to you, I think you exceed even yourself sometimes." Beth said in a semi-serious tone.

"Oh, I see how it is; bash me in front of the new girl."

"Yeah, that's how we Divas like to do things when Superstars are walking by just gawking at us." Michelle quipped back in lighting quick fashion causing the other Divas to laugh along with her.

"Anyways, Hi I'm Cody Rhodes and welcome to the WWE. You are?" Cody asked as he extended his hand.

"Hi, my name is Ellie, and I know who you are. It's hard not to know about the 'Dashing' one."

"Ha! While I appreciate the sentiment, I am dashing no more; just plain Cody Rhodes. So, is tonight your first night here?"

"Actually yeah it is. I was just getting to know all of the Divas and congratulating Natalya for overcoming the odds and beating Michelle and Layla for the title. I was just about to break away to go and search for the match board."

"Funny thing, that's where I was headed before you caught my eye. I can show you where it is if you want."

Ellie took a second to look around at her fellow Divas and they were all giving her the same look as if to say that Cody was harmless. Shrugging her shoulders in agreement, she verbally agreed as well.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Carefully maneuvering her way through the group of Divas, she joined Cody in his walk down the hall in search for the match board. At first, the silence was awkward for Cody, but surprisingly enough it was Ellie who broke the ice.

"So, now that you dropped the Intercontinental title, who are you hoping to enter a feud with? Personally, I think that you would have some great matches with either Justin Gabriel or Tyson Kidd."

"I actually have to agree with you about Justin Gabriel. I've had a couple of matches with him and they were definitely top notch. But other than him, I really don't mind. Just as long as it's not anyone like Ryback, because I'm pretty sure he would crush me."

"Oh come on. I think that you could give him a run for his money. When I had my try-out match for WWE at a house show in Nashville about four months ago, you were facing Mark Henry. I remember that you effectively held your own and you did the impossible. You came from behind, executed a picture perfect 'Disaster Kick' and covered him for the 1-2-3."

"Whoa, you were there? Why am I just now finding out about this?" Cody asked as he grabbed onto Ellie's arm before coming to a complete stop.

"Like I said I was there for my try-out match."

"Yeah I heard you the first time, but there is usually a big get together to introduce the potential new talent with the veterans. Just like every other time, we did this, yet I didn't see you there, so what gives?"

"Okay, okay, okay I give in! I skipped out on that to go out with some of the Divas that I went through the Indy's and Japan with. We went to a bar to celebrate me finally getting a try out and then for Nattie getting her number one contender's spot." Ellis said with a wide smile on her face.

"There is yet another thing that I did not know about you, I didn't know that you knew Natalya like that. Huh, I have missed out on quite a bit." Cody said as he let go of Ellie's arm and continued on his way to the match board.

Ellie was quite taken aback by how Cody was acting. She had heard various stories from not only Natalya, but from Michelle, Layla and Beth, that Cody was quite the womanizer. From the way he was carrying on in front of her, she wondered what was going on in his head. Put she had to admit to herself, she was kind of intrigued by him. Plus the fact that he was good looking played a factor as well. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she jogged to catch up to him. Rounding one final corner, they finally found what they were looking for.

"Well this sucks." Ellie stated when she looked over the board with a slight look of disappointment crossing her face.

"What does? The fact that Natalya has a rematch with Michelle and Layla planned for tonight or that you don't have a match?"

"Actually, it's the latter of the two. I knew that Nattie had a match, but so was I. I was supposed to have my debut match with her tonight. Given, I was supposed to lose to the champion, but I'm still bummed out about it."

"I bet that you are and that sucks that they turned it around like that. It happens quite a bit to be honest. But hey, I have the night off as well, would you like to go and grab a bite to eat with me?" Cody asked, putting himself back out there.

Normally, he wouldn't be this forward with anyone, but there was just something about Ellie that made him want to find ways to be with her. He has only known the woman for a little over a half an hour, but there was this deep need to be around her. He just hoped that he wasn't creeping her out by being so upfront.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun. Let me just run by the locker room to grab my stuff."

"Yeah? Okay, I'll wait for you in my truck that's parked in the front row of cars."

Cody was surprised that she said yes, and he wasn't going to do anything to mess that up. Watching her walk away towards the Divas locker room, he couldn't help himself; he stared at her butt as her hips swayed back and forth. As she disappeared from view, he shook his head and hightailed it to his own locker room to gather up his things.

Once he made it to his locker room, Cody quickly went through a touch up. Slipping out of his ring gear, he practically jumped into his dark wash jeans, slathered on some deodorant and slipped on a black V-neck short sleeve shirt that seemed to hug his muscles in all the right places. After a quick spritz of cologne, he threw the rest of his things haphazardly into his duffel bag and he was off to the races. Wanting to get out to his truck before Ellie made it out there so that he could clean up a little bit, he was practically sprinting through the hallways, which earned him some hollers from the Superstars.

"Hey Cody where's the fire?" Randy Orton hollered just before stepping through the curtain for his match.

"Run Forrest Run!" John Cena yelled before almost falling over in laughter.

Cody just ignored them all as his mind was clearly set on seeing Ellie again. Finally reaching the exit door to the parking lot, he suddenly stopped when he saw a figure leaning up against his truck. With it being so dark outside, he cautiously made his was up to the driver side door. Once he was a few feet away, it was then that he saw the blue streaks that he realized that it was Ellie and that she had beaten him.

"Wow you're quick. How did you know which truck was mine?" He asked as he hit the unlock button and threw his duffel into the back seat.

"Unlike you, I didn't have to change, and if you haven't noticed, your truck is the only one in the front row. It wasn't that hard to find really."

"Someone's a little sassy and I love it."

"It's just the way that I grew up I guess. If you don't mind me saying, you look great in that shirt. I love the way that it hugs your muscles. It almost makes my knees go weak."

"Oh really, that's probably something that you shouldn't have told me. Now I really have to make your knees go weak." Cody said with a sinister smile that caused Ellie's purple eyes to squint in confusion.

All of the sudden, Cody leaned down and enveloped Ellie into a deep passionate kiss. He could tell that she was taken off guard, but smiled as she pushed herself into the kiss more. Letting one hand roam to the back of her neck, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her lips tasted sweet and he just couldn't get enough of her. His stomach fell a little when she suddenly pulled her lips away from his.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. I-I don't know what came ov-". Cody started to apologize but was suddenly silenced when Ellie pressed her index finger up against his lips.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad that you did. Let's just take this somewhere more private, if you know what I mean."

Now it was Cody's turn to be confused. He actually didn't know what she meant and was completely clueless until she trailed her finger from his lips, down his chest and hooked it on his belt loop; pulling him even closer to her. Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. With a smile, Cody grabbed ahold of Ellie's hand and pulled her to the passenger side, opened her door for her and immediately bolted to his side. With lightening quick speed, he started his truck, buckled up and was speeding down the boulevard with one motion.

Not even twenty minutes later, Cody had parked his truck, grabbed both of their bags, checked in and hightailed it up to his room where he was just a card swipe away. As soon as the little light turned green, he pushed open the door, threw their bags in blindly and honed his lips in to Ellie's. Without pausing to turn on the lights, they closed the door behind them and were ripping each other's clothes off as they made their way to the bed. Cody had his back to the bed and as Ellie pulled away from his kisses, she gently pushed him down and straddled on top of him, letting her lips find his again.

As they were getting hot and heavy with their kissing, Ellie suddenly had a thought pop up in her head. She definitely needed to ask him if they were going to go that far. She had worked too damn hard to get where she was to just throw it away on her first night. As she pulled away again, she heard Cody groan out in a slight frustration.

"Is something wrong? Are we moving too fast?"

"No, it's just that we need a little precaution if you know what I mean."

"Again with this, no I don't know what you mean. Give me a few more hints!"

"Let me spell this out for you in clear English for you: Do you have a condom?"

Cody let out a sigh of relief. He was worried that she was beginning to second guess herself and was about to back out.

"Yes I do; they're in my duffel."

"Good, now where were we?" Ellie asked as she found his lips once more.

_*****A/N*****_

_**Okay, I just want to apologize to you Elizabeth for how long it has taken me to write this! I started my fall semester of college classes and they have been kicking my ass! Then add in working all the damn time, I just haven't had the time. Now I know you wanted this to follow the lyrics as closely as possible, but I was having some trouble doing that. Instead, I researched the song a little bit and just interpreted it in my own way. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for taking forever!**_

_**-Megan**_


End file.
